


Abused

by TopSammyWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abused Sam, Abusive John Winchester, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Slight OC Dean, Slight OC Sam, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1872711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TopSammyWinchester/pseuds/TopSammyWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam thought life would improve if he and his father moved again. Well he was wrong, John was never going to change. Sam now knew he was always going to be abused by his father. So when he starts a new school and tries to distance himself from everybody, he didn't expect that to change once he met the senior Dean Singer. Sam didn't want to get close but it was so hard not to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you guys know, I do love John Winchester. Like with a passion. I just like angst and abused Sam and what not like that. I have nothing against Daddy Winchester. Just wanted to say that. Now enjoy.

Sam was always home alone. Never to have friends over and never supposed to go anywhere except school. His dad, a drunk bastard, would hurt Sam if the teen did something the grown man didn't approve of. It's been this way ever since his mother died. John even blamed her death on the poor kid! Sam had just transferred into a new high school in Lawrence. Just a sophomore with no friends but a lot of brains. He had only spoken a few words to one senior that showed him around. Dean…that was his name.

"Alright Sammy, you've been here for over two weeks and you still haven't talked to no one." Dean said loudly as he slid onto the bench seat of the cafeteria table.

"Anyone..." the younger boy whispered as he stared at the book on his lap.

"Huh?"

"You said 'you still haven't talked to no one,' it's anyone. I still haven't talked to anyone."  
This made Dean chuckle which caused Sam to duck his head lower. "Damn Sammy. You and Cas would get along great."

Sam only shrugged at the comment as he tries to focus on the book he was reading. Dean looked away to see his usual table of friends giving him odd looks. His sister, Jo, cocked her head and lipped something out to him. He only held up a finger to tell her to hold on. "Well kiddo, why don't you come sit my friends and I?"

"Friends and me...and no thank you...I'll just sit here and out of the way."

Dean stood grabbing Sam's bag and his plate. "I'm asking you to, please. You ain't gonna be in the way."

That's when Sam finally looked up at Dean through the mop of hair. "I - I don't think...that's a good idea." He stumbled over almost every word.

"Come on Sammy." Dean was already headed in the direction of his table and Sam quickly darted after him.

"D - Dean!" His voice was soft even though he yelled after the older male.

Dean dropped Sam's stuff by his own and then set his tray on the table next to his sister. His green eyes quickly located Sam's hazel ones. "Come sit by me Sam." His smile was warm as he patted the empty space next to him.

Sam walked slower towards the table and plopped down next to the senior.

"Guys this is Sam. Sam this is the guys." Dean introduced Sam with a smile and everyone greeted him sweetly.

"What's up, kiddo? I don't think we had the pleasure to meet." The over happy blonde male smile at the sophomore. "My name's Gabriel and this grumpy kid here is my brother Cassie."

"Castiel. Please do not call me Cassie." Cas rolled his eyes as he spoke.

"Hi...nice to meet you both…" Sam ducked his head and looked at them through his long bangs. He looked to his left to see Jo whispering something in Dean's ear which made Dean smile.

"Hey there, sweetheart. My name's Jo." She held a small hand out to him.

He looked at her hand for a long time before actually taking it. "Hi...again..."

Dean looked down at Sam and whispered. "You okay?" Sam only nodded as he pulled his small petite hand away from Jo.

"Okay. Well that's Benny and she's Lisa. The girl at the end of the table, she's Pam." Dean then pointed to the guy with the mullet. "And that dude there, Ash." Sam nodded and opened up his book until Dean took it from him. "Come on, Sammy. I want you to get out some and to talk to people."

"But you don't know me that well, so why do you care?" He looked into Dean's eyes then averted his gaze.

"Cause I wanna know you."

Everyone at the table were talking amongst themselves and joking and laughing. It made Sam feel kind of strange. He felt like an outcast. Dean would talk to him and Cas would as well but he still felt odd. Lunch lasted much longer than it should have, for Sam anyway.

As the bell rang to release them, Sam grabbed his bag from the floor and took off out of the cafeteria. For getting his book that Dean currently had in his possession. He just wanted to be away from all those seniors and juniors. He didn't want to make friends and then lose them too like everyone else he ever had in his life. Turns out, he's always been a disappointment.

Dean tried to grab the back of Sam's bag but he was gone too quickly. The sigh that escaped past his lips didn't go unnoticed by any of his friends. He glared at Gabriel who was snickering. "What?"

"Nothing, Dean-o." He held his hands up to surrender as he scurried off to his next class.

"He doesn't talk much, does he?" Jo questioned her brother.

"What are you talking about, Gabriel never shuts his pie hole."

"I was talking about Sam." She giggled as the head to chemistry.

"Oh...yeah, he doesn't say much to anyone. I try to get him to talk more but he just stares at his lap or just looks off into the distance."

"Poor kid."

Dean nodded as they walked into their class. Sam's book still in his hand. "I gotta get this back to him." He held it up and looked at the title. "Criminal Law? Huh? Kid's pretty smart too."

The rest of the day was going by to for Sam and yet to slow for Dean. Sam didn't want to go home yet but he also didn't want to see Dean again...he didn't want to get to close. His body felt heavy as he listened to his lecture but as the final bell ran, he didn't dart out of the room like all of the other sophomores and juniors. He stayed put for a while just thinking about what would happen when he got home.

He finally stood and walked out into the hallway, only to be grabbed by someone. "Hey there kiddo."

Sam's eyes found those beautiful green orbs. "D-Dean! What is it?" He glanced down at the hand holding onto his arm.

"I needed to find you. I guess it's my luck that my class is right next to yours." He flashed a grin. "Well anyway, here's your book that I took from you in lunch."

Sam's hands were slightly shaking as he reached for the book in the older teens grip. "I...uh...Thank you." He flashed a quick smile before taking off towards the bus.

Dean tried to stop him but he was too late, again. His sigh sounded past his lips and Jo slapped his back, hard.

"Wow, Dean. You really do get him to talk." She laughed as they headed towards the impala.

"Shut up." He mumbled.

"Dean-o!" Gabriel yelled as he ran towards them with Cas following close behind.

"What?"

"You still giving me and Cassie a ride home?"

Dean sighed again. "Hurry up and get in." He climbed into the driver side of the car as Jo got in the passenger side.

"Dean, you okay?" Cas asked as he slid into the back seat.

"Yeah. I'm fine Cas. Just worried about Sammy."

"Yes. He does seem a little off."

Dean started the car and was driving off once they were all comfortable. "You could tell that just from 10 minutes of talking to him?"

"No, Sam and I have a class together."

"He has one with me too! I just didn't know his name." Gabriel jumped in.

The rest of the ride was quiet except the occasional mention of Sam. Cas complained about how his elective classes were stupid and Gabe complained that he had too much homework.

~~

Elsewhere, Sam was across town in the bus. His heart was pounding as he sat in the front of the bus. He was getting more and more nervous. His dad was coming home today...from wherever he had been and Sam wasn't prepared for it. He saw his house coming into view along with his dad's beat up truck. He swallowed past the lump in his throat as the bus stopped.

He grabbed his bag and got off the bus, finding himself entering the house in no time at all.  
"I'm home...dad..." He said quietly. The fear sank in when he heard his dad grunt from the couch. He had been asleep, trying to relieve his hang over and Sam woke him up. The teen cursed himself. The grip on his bag tightened. "I - I - I'm sor - sorry dad...I-I didn't know you were sl-sleeping." Sam stuttered out as he backed towards the front door.

John sat up on the couch and ran his hand down his face. "Boy. You better have a good reason for being home late."

"I rode the bus, sir." Sam stood up straight as he swallowed.

"Next time. Walk and be here before 4:30."

"Yes...yes sir." He dropped his head and started towards his room.

"Where do you think you're going?" the angered man stood, towering over the teen.

"In my room to be out of the way, sir."

"Good answer."

With that the man went to his own room. "I don't want to see you again until tomorrow."  
"Yes sir..."


	2. Chapter 2

Two days had gone by since the last time Sam was seen in school. Dean was worried that the kid was sick. In actually, Sam was skipping school thanks to his father. He told John that he would be able to go, that if anyone asked what happened he would say he had a fight. John refused and added any bruise to the collection on Sam, this one was for talking back.

By the third day Dean finally spoke up about his worries. "Have any of you guys seen Sam?"

Cas nodded. "Yes. He was in second this morning."

Gabriel also nodded. "Third."

Dean looked to the table where Sam normally sat and to his surprise, the kid was sitting there all by himself. He stood up, followed by Jo. He looked at his younger sister with a smile. "Stay here, Jo. Imma go get him." Sam's hood was up and his head was hanging low. No book, no trey of food, nothing at all sat in front of him. He just stared, intently at his lap, even when he heard someone calling for him.

"Yo, Sammy. I thought we settled this last time. Ain’t ya gonna come sit by us?" Dean slid onto the bench next to him.

"Oh…uh no...I don't feel good..." He said quietly as he scooted further from Dean. “I don’t want to get you and your friends sick.”

"Sammy...I thought we were past this. I thought you and I were getting close. It doesn't matter that you're sick. We'll get over it, if we even get it." Dean watched Sam tense up when he spoke. 

"My name is Sam not Sammy." He corrected.

"I've been callin' you Sammy since the day we met. Why the sudden change?" The hurt in Dean's voice was easily heard.

Sam finally looked up at Dean. "Just leave me alone! You hardly know me yet you act like we're friends! We aren't, so stop trying!"

"How'd you get the shiner?" That was all Dean said. Nothing about them being friends, just the question about Sam's eye.

"What?" Sam shot back.

"How'd you get the black eye?"

"I-I fell out of my bed the other day." The young boy lied.

"I've fallen out of bed before but that never happened to me." Dean reached his hand out to touch Sam's face.

Sam moved further away from Dean. "I hit the corner of my night stand..."

Dean's hand made contact with Sam's soft face and brushed hair out of his eyes. "Damn. That's one hell of an accident to cause a black eye like that." He didn't believe Sam's lie so what else was he to do than go along with it. The last thing he wanted to do was to push Sam into telling him what happened, with his luck the kid would end up hating him.

Sam shuddered under his touch and pulled away from the senior. "Please don't touch me..."

"Come on Sammy. Don't be like that." Dean stood up slowly. "Let me take you home today. Hell, just come sit by us. I wanna be sure you'll be okay."

"I'm fine." He dropped his head again. "I'm okay by myself."

"Sam-"

"Dean-o, leave the poor kid alone. If he doesn't want to come sit by us don't force him." Gabriel spoke up quickly as he flashed a grin at Sam.

Sam didn't bother to look up but he knew Dean was staring at him with those beautiful green orbs. He felt weak and vulnerable under Dean's gaze, all in a good way though. Gabriel glanced at Dean and jerked his head in the direction of their table. He didn't move until the candy addict left first. He wasn't far behind after saying. "Just a ride home. Please."

Sam nodded in agreement. Sam heard Dean turning on his heels to walk to his own table. That's when Sam finally looked up to watch the senior leave. "D-Dean!"

The senior turned around only to be hugged by the small teenager. His small arms wrapped around the senior's bulky frame. Dean's own hands began to rub Sam's back. "What is it, Sammy?"

 

"Thank you..."

"For what, kiddo?"

Sam pressed his lips together to form a thin line. "Just accept it." He spoke slowly and quietly. They stood like that for another couple of minutes until Sam heard people talking as they stared at the two of them. Nothing new, he always heard people gossiping about him and his bruises. He pulled himself away from the senior and ducked his head. "I - I'm gonna...I'm gonna go..."

Dean reached for the kid again and pulled him close this time. "Why? Come on. I haven't seen you eat yet. Come sit with us and eat and talk and stuff." Dean smiled through it.

He could feel the sophomore nod. Sam let himself be pulled over to the table filled with upperclassmen.  
"Hey Sam." Lisa greeted with a smile. 

He blushed slightly as Dean guided him to sit next to him. "Hi..."

The rest of lunch was full of laughter and talking. Sam sat close to Dean as the senior tried to include Sam in the conversations. The sophomore would only nod or speak softly but it made the others smile. The bell rang and Dean was walking with Jo and Sam to the science hall. "Alright Sammy, you better meet me in front of the biology room."

"Okay." Sam nodded and flashed Dean a small smile before he went into his next class.

"I guess this means I need to bum a ride off of Lisa, huh?" Jo teased.

"Yup."

Dean and Sam both were glancing at the clock every 10 minutes to see when the bell was going to ring. Sam was getting impatient. He just needed to see Dean again before going home, he had to.

"Samuel?" The teacher asked.

"Um. Yes, ma'am?" He almost stuttered but kept his cool.

"I need for you to pay attention while I teach. Next time, it will be a warning." She lectured.

The teen only nodded to show that he understood. The others giggled or whispered something, but Sam knew it was about him. They weren't being very inconspicuous.

Time only seemed to fly by for Dean. He watched the clock tick down all the way until the bell rang. Even when the teacher broke his attention, he answered with some smart alec remark. The bell went off and Dean ran out of the room to make sure Sam was right where he said he would be. The first thing he saw was the mop of hair that belonged to the teen. 

"Hey Sammy." He said with a grin that was spread across his face. 

"Hi Dean...you ready to go?" Sam asked with a small smile.

"Yeah. Come on, my car is this way." He guided him towards the student parking lot.

Sam was in awe when the slick black car came into veiw. "You have an impala?"

Dean smirked as he dropped his bag in the backseat. "Hell yeah." He held his hand out to Sam. Sam reluctantly gave Dean his bag. "It's awesome to know that you got good taste in cars."

"Well my, uh, my dad works with cars. Actually he used to have an impala but a family friend took it away because my dad...never-mind."

"That's awesome." Dean pulled his keys out and got in the front seat. 

Sam shrugged as he also slid in. "I guess it's alright."

Nothing else was said about Sam's father or cars. Actually their conversations consisted of video games, music, and things in those nature. The sophomore was smiling, actually smiling, and it was all because of Dean.

"So where exactly is your house?" Dean asked as he pulled onto Sam's road.

"Oh, um, you can just drop me off here..." Sam was reaching for his bag as he dropped his head with a frown.

"No way. I said I was taking ya home and that means I have to actually see your house."

"O-okay..." He proceeded to tell Dean where his home was.

The impala pulled up in front of the small white house. Sam looked up to see that it was lacking John's car in the driveway. He turned to smile at Dean. "Thanks for bringing me home."

"No problem, Sammy." He flashed a grin. "Does this mean I get to have your number?"

Sam's face was now dusted with a light pink blush. "I..I uh. I don't have a cell phone."

"Awe. Well damn. Alright. See ya tomorrow."

"Uh Dean. I, uh, do have an email...just in case you want that..." Sam stuttered out a deeper blush.

"Awesome. What is it?"

"Uh...MooseChester0502@outlook.com." He smiled as he watched Dean pull out a sharpie so he could write it across his arm. 

"Then I'll email you when I get home."

Sam slid out of the car holding his bookbag close to him as he watched Dean drive off. The smile on his face was beginning to become sore on his cheek muscles but he couldn't stop smiling. After Dean was out of sight, he took off running into the house to get on his laptop. 

"Dean's not going to be on yet." He told himself as he took the laptop out from under his bed.  
He didn't care though. He needed to use it for an assignment anyways so he would start working on that first. The house phone started to ring and Sam's head snapped towards his door, almost reluctant to answer it.  
He took his laptop with him as he ran towards the phone. "Hello?"

"Sam?" The voice was scruffy and made Sam smile. It had to be Bobby calling to check in.

"Hey Bobby."

"How ya doing, kid?" Sam could hear Bobby moving somthing.

"I'm alright." He whispered the lie. "I need some new clothes. I hit another growth spurt."

"Another? Boy, you'll be eight foot tall by the time you stop growing. I'll get some of my boy's old clothes."

Sam giggled at the comment. "Nah. I don't think so...I'm only five foot eight. I think I might be done growin'." Sam cocked his head at the last comment. "You have a son?"

"Yup and he's a good one."

Sam smiled as he and Bobby talked for a little while. Sam glanced at his laptop to see a random email for some stranger. He opened it.

**Hey Sammy, what's up? :)  
-Dean**

"Bobby, I gotta go. I have a lot of homework." He told him quickly as he smiled at the screen.  
"Alright boy. See ya soon." There was a click and Sam hung up, taking off in he direction of his room to reply to Dean.

**Hey there, Dean. :)**

Sam waited patiently for a reply. When his computer went off with a notification. He opened it quickly.  
 **What are you up to?**

**I'm just doing so homework and talking to you. You?** He quickly responded as he shifted to sit more comfortable on the floor.

The rest of the night involved him and Dean talking, and not doing any of his homework. No John was there to bother him and he was definitely safe. As Sam changed into some comfortable pajamas, he typed back with one hand on the keyboard:  
 **Dean, can you come pick me up in the morning? If it isn't too much to ask...I don't want to be a nuisance or anything.**

It took a couple of minutes. **Hell yeah I'll come get you. Jo will be riding with us soooo don't get nervous or nothing.**

Sam smiled and sat on his bed. **Thank you Dean. You're the best...well. I need to get some sleep. See you in the morning.**

**Awe, really? Alright, well night Sammy. Sleep well.**

Sam shut down his laptop and laid back on his pillows. His heart was fluttering and his face was sore. The smile hadn't faded, not once since he's been home. He felt safe and secure with Dean, almost like John could never hurt him again.His eyes began to get heavy as he drifted off to a dreamless sleep. With the hopes of seeing Dean in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Morning light seeped in through the curtains into Sam's dull room. The light hitting Sam's eyes was just enough to wake the teen. When his eyes opened slowly and stared at the light, he began to panic. "Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap. I'm late. Dean probably left without me!" 

Sam grabbed a changed of clothes from the laundry basket on the floor, ran to the bathroom, and jumped into the shower. It only took minutes to wash his body and his hair. He barely dries off before shoving himself into his clothes. His pants came up too short and his socks came a little low. He sighed as he looked down at himself. He's okay with it, Bobby will be bringing him clothes soon. He finished getting ready in the matter of minutes and looked at the lock. He sighed as he saw that it was only a little later than he initially thought it was. He grabbed his bag and walked outside to sit on the front porch. His dad wasn't there, the truck was gone.

"I guess I should continue where I left off..." He pulled his criminal law book out of his book bag and began to read. Before he could turn the page he heard the purr of the impala. It was far but so close at the same time. That single sound made Sam's heart flutter as he shoved his book back into his bag and stood up.

He walked towards the impala only to see Jo climbing over the front seat to get into the back. He smiled slightly as he watched the teenage girl get comfortable and hold her hands out for Sam's bag. "Here, I'll take y our bag for ya'."

"Oh, um, thank you..." He handed her the bag and tried to remember what Dean had said. 'Don't get nervous Sam, everything is okay.. It's only Dean's sister.' He thought to himself as he slid into the passenger seat of the car.

Dean reached over and ruffled up Sam's hair. "Hey, sleep well?" Sam nodded slightly as Dean pulled his hand away.

The ride to school was quick and Sam didn't want to go there yet. He wanted to spend more time with Dean, get to know him like Dean wants to know him. His sigh didn't go unnoticed when Dean pulled up on the curb by the school. Sam looked over at the senior who had a stupid grin on his face. "Wanna skip school for the day Sammy?"

"But won't we get into trouble? I mean, I don't want you to get into trouble or Jo."

Jo shook her head. "Oh no, I can't skip no more. Dean already had me skipped too many days and I prefer to be around all my friends not just my brother." She grabbed her bag and got out of the car. "You two go ahead and have some fun. I'll cover for you when I get home Dean." She waved bye and that was the last time they saw Jo for the day.

"So are you up for skipping?" Dean asked as he put the car in drive and stared driving in the opposite direction if the school.

"Yeah, I would like that...I wanna get to know you and I guess this is a good way." Sam smiled sweetly at the older male which made Dean's heart swell. He was getting through to this kid and it was perfect.

The car slowed to a stop and the engine clicked off in front of a house Sam never noticed before. It was small but big enough for a family. He turned to Dean to question where the were but Dean got out of the car to quickly to answer. "Come on Sammy. No one will know we're here." He walked towards the house as Sam jumped out of the car to follow.

"Are we even allowed to be here?" Sam asked as he grabbed onto Dean's arm.

Dean smiled. "Don't worry about it. It's my old house before my parents decided to move." He found a key on the key-chain. "They kept this house for me when I graduate and go to college, if I go." Dean shrugged at his last comment and shoved the key into the keyhole. The door opened wit a small squeak. Sam peered inside and saw that the house looked almost brand new. "Welcome to my house Sammy." Dean chuckled and walked into the house, Sam following close behind.

"Oh wow. I wasn't really expecting this place to look so new." Sam shut the door behind him and walked towards the living room. "Not even any dust. I guess you take care of this place"

"Yeah me and my friends come here to hang out when they want to come over. It's to stay out of my parents way." He turned to look at Sam. "So can I ask you some questions?" Sam nodded as he tensed up. "Why don't you talk very much?"

"Oh, I um, I'm always by myself so I don't have any reason to talk." Sam looked down. "My turn, why did you want to become my friend? I'm so much younger than you and I probably won't see you again after this year."

"Because you always look so lonely. I wanted to see you smile at least once and you just seemed kind of awesome. Why did you finally want to try to be my friend?"

"Because I wanted to get to know you and give you a chance." Sam smiled. "Why are we really skipping school today?"

"So we can get to know each other without assholes at the school trying to bother you and me." Dean sat down on the couch and flung his arm over the back of it. "Come on over here."

Sam walked over to the older teen and sat next to him. "So what now? Do we just continue with twenty questions our actually do something like video games." He nodded his head in the direction of the PlayStation.

"Oh you are so on." Dean jumped up to turn on the TV and grab two controllers. He plopped back down next to Sam and handed him a controller. "Alright what do you wannt to play, then we'll continue with twenty questions."

Today was going to be a very good day for Sam and he knew it.


	4. Chapter 4

Their day had passed by quickly making Sam sigh every few minutes. He was thinking about how he would have to return home after having a full day with Dean. The older boy had noticed how Sam was acting and it made him worry. He wrapped his arm around his shoulders. "Do you wanna continue playing twenty questions? We haven't done much of that since we started playing games."

Sam nodded and smiled. "I'll go first this time. How many relationships have you had?" The question was quiet but Sam cleared his throat getting ready to ask again until Dean let out a full belly laugh.

"I'm not really sure. I've dated of few people you already know." Dean smiled as he pulled Sam close. "Alright, you? How many?"

"None...what's your family like?"

"My dad is pretty cool and my mom is amazing. Best mom I could ever have." He laughed. "And you already know Jo. What about you?"

"Well...it's only me and my dad. He's a dad, I guess." Sam looked down once he mentioned his father. "He has his problems like everybody else.."

Dean cocked his head slightly. "Why do you say it like that?"

Sam squeaked. "No, not your turn Dean! I get to ask the question now. What's your sexual orientation?"

"Whoa, okay, that was big question." He laughed. "I'm bisexual. Now, why did you say that about your dad?"

"I just meant that...um..he's having a tough time right now. That's all. Would you kiss me, given the chance?" Sam blushed as soon as the words left his mouth.

Dean smirked and pulled the young teen flush to his body. Hell yeah. Is this my chance?" Dean received a nod from Sam before he leaned in to press his lips against the other's. It was short and sweet. Sam couldn't see straight once they pulled away from each other. "You okay Sammy?"

"No, my turn to question. Do it again sometime?"

"Anytime you want. Would you like to come to my house for dinner?"

"Yes, will it be okay with your parents?"

Dean pulled out his phone, "Let me find out, just for you." He quickly sent a text to his mother asking if a friend of his could come for dinner. "She'll text back soon, promise." He then turned to look at the clock on the wall and sighed. "You hungry for some late lunch, 'cause I am."

Sam nodded. "Yeah, I could go for some food."

"Do you wanna hang out here while I go pick something up or do you want to tag along?" Dean asked as he stood up to stretch.

"I want to tag along with you." Sam said as he jumped up right after Dean, knocking them both back onto the couch. "Oops, sorry about that.." Sam was expecting maybe a yell or a shout of pain but he wasn't expecting Dean to laugh and wrap his arms around the boys small frame.

"Come on Sammy, lets get some grub." Dean shifted under the boy and his cellphone buzzed. "Speaking of grub, must be my mom about dinner." Sam shifted, getting up off of Dean. He didn't want to be nosey but he also wanted to know what the text said. Dean had made a face of delight and oops when he replied. "So yeah, mom yelled at me for texting in school but man if she knew I was here with you instead she would be so pissed. One for skipping and two for making you skip." He sat up and chuckled. "Anyway, you're coming over for dinner, 'kay?"

The only thing left to do was smile at the older boy as they got ready to leave for lunch.

~~

Their lunch came and went as they played more video games. When Sam looked at the clock again, it was just after three. Dean also took a look and smiled. "Alright time to get going to my house. Mom is looking forward to meeting you."

Sam nodded as Dean shut down the PlayStation and threw away their garbage.Sam stood up to follow Dean around all the way up until they got to the car. "Now listen, Sammy, I don't want you getting too nervous. My family is gonna love you and I'll be right there, so if you start to get quiet just turn to me to talk. " Dean started as they drove towards the home that Dean obviously took pride in. "Jo will be there and so will Cas and Gabe. Those two are always there for dinner. Speaking of which, we probably have to pick them up before we get to my place." He shrugged. "You wanna call Gabe for me and ask, Mom doesn't like when I drive and talk on the phone."

Sam wasn't really sure why Dean was talking to much but that was okay. When Dean handed him the phone, the boy automatically looked though the contacts to find Gabriel's number. When he called he wasn't expecting a loud laugh and a hello. "Um, hi, Gabriel...Dean told me to call you to find out if he has to pick you and Castiel up for dinner."

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my favorite sophomore. Yes, Dean is supposed to come get me and Cassie, I bet the asshole forgot."

"No, not really, he remembered when he was talking to me..." Sam smiled at the comment Gabriel had said. 

"Alright kiddo, when can I expect you're pretty little ass here?"

Sam looked at Dean and pulled the phone away from his ear. "When are we gonna get there?"

Dean shook his head. 'Tell the candy eating freak that we're almost there."

"We're almost there." Sam replied back into the phone. 

"I am not a candy eating freak, you asshat!" Gabriel yelled as if Dean could hear hm. "Alright, kiddo see ya soon." With that there was a click. 

"Damn, this is going to be fun." Dean smiled as he pulled onto another road. This one leading to a large rich development. 

'Oh crap, what did I get myslef into?' Sammy thought to himself as they neared the Novaks' home.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam stared up at the intimidating house as Dean pulled the impala into the driveway. He wasn’t really sure what to say, actually he wasn’t sure how to act. He knew Cas and Gabriel had money but not this much that they had a freaking mansion. Dean clicked off the engine and looked over at the young male. Anyone could tell that Sam was nervous but Dean just smiled and rubbed his head. Sam glanced over at the senior. 

“You stay in the car and I’ll go get the other two. I wouldn’t want you to meet their older brothers anyway.” 

Sam nodded and watch Dean get out of the car and began to walk up towards the house. In the silence, Sam could hear his heart thumping in his chest. The winter sky getting darker with each passing moment. He liked Cas, a lot, but Gabriel was the one that made him nervous. Gabe was so loud and flirtatious. He seemed like a lot of fun for other people like that, like Dean. Those two mixed well together…too good together. Sam’s thoughts wandered towards Dean’s other relationships. What if Gabe was one of them? What if they both wanted to get back together but Sam was in the way. 

The boy didn’t even notice the fact that Cas was already in the car and Dean was heading back with Gabe. The two obviously joking about something or other. Castiel cocked his head when Sam look over his shoulder. “Are you okay, Sam?”

“Oh, uh, yeah, I’m fine. How about you, Castiel?” Sam shrugged off what he was thinking. It didn’t matter. Dean seemed to like him enough that Gabriel didn’t matter. 

“I’m annoyed with my family.” Castiel shrugged his shoulders as he sat back. Gabriel opened the back door on the driver’s side. Cas didn’t even glance at his brother. 

“Awe, Cassie, don’t be upset over that little prank. I didn’t mean it.” Gabriel tried to reason.

Castiel only stayed silent even when the car started. Dean looked at the two of them in the rearview mirror. “You two ain’t gonna start a bitch fight, are you?” Castiel shook his head no as Gabriel snorted. 

Sam truned around to look at Dean, who was smiling as he pulled out of the driveway. “Is this how it always is?” Dean nodded as he turned on music. Castiel sigh didn’t go unnoticed nor did Gabriel’s. This car ride was going to be a very long one.”

~~

The car ride was longer than expected to Dean’s house. Once they had pulled up, Sam stared at the house. He lived two streets over and in a house just a tad smaller than this one. Sam was excited to meet Dean’s family but also beginning to get nervous again. His stomach started to get queasy and his head was spinning. The others had already got out of the car while Sam stayed put. Dean opened his door and looked down at him.

“It’s gonna be fine. I promise.” Dean whispered to Sam as he held his hand out to help him out of the car. 

Sam took his hand and got out of the car. “I know, I know, I’m just nervous, I haven’t ever had dinner with anyone else before…”

Dean chuckled. “Alright, well come on. Mom is expecting you.” He shut the car door and guided Sam towards the front door. The two Novaks following close behind. One trying to get the other to talk but the other still refused to. “Ready Sam?” Dean asked as the stood on the front porch. Sam nodded and the door opened. “Mom, dad, we’re here!”

Sam swallowed hard as they entered the house. Gabriel immediately headed for the couch while Cas walked towards the kitchen. Sam heard a women’s voice talking to Cas and Cas talking back sweetly. The young teenager looked towards Dean as to say ‘well I’m here.’

“C’mon, you gotta meet my mom.” Dean pulled Sam into the kitchen. Sam saw Cas sitting at the kitchen table while a women was pulling something out of the oven. “Mom, when you get done—“

“I am done,” She turned around and put her hands on her hips. “And you and I need to have a talk.” She smiled at Sam. “Hey there, sweetheart.”

“Hi…” He whispered. 

“Dean, I have to run out for a bit, where are your clothes that are to small?” Sam spun around at the sound of the scruffy voice. 

“Bobby?” Sam asked as the man walked into the kitchen. 

“Sam, what are you doing here?” Bobby stopped short as he looked at Sam then at Dean. “Does that idgit father of yours know you’re here?”

Sam shook his head no. “I…uh, I don’t think he’s home.”

“Wait, dad. You know Sammy?” Dean was confused, Sam could tell by that look on his face.

“Of course I know, Sam. Where do you think all your old clothes went?” Bobby gestured towards Sam. 

Sam looked down and blushed. ‘All my clothes were once Dean’s. He smiled as he stood closer to Dean. “Well um, I’m glad I didn’t say no to coming here tonight.”

“Glad you came too.” Dean whispered as Bobby smiled at Sam before walking away.

“Well I’ll be damned. I haven’t seen you since you were a baby.” Ellen said with a smile as she tossed her apron aside. She hugged him tightly. “So, how you been Sam?”

“Alright, I guess.” He returned to hug with a smile. He has never been hugged before not until he met Dean or his family. He was sure it was going to stay that way too. 

“How about you and Dean go hang out with the others while I finish up dinner.” She turned to Cas. “You too Castiel, you need to spend time with kids your own age.”

Castiel sighed. “But I enjoy your company.”

“C’mon on Cas, don’t be like that. You like me and Sam and Jo.” Dean grabbed Sam’s hand as he pulled him out of the room.

“Go on, Cas.”

He nodded as he walked behind Dean towards Jo’s room. Gabriel was already there as was Jo, she smiled up at Sam. “Well look it. Dean brought home a date.” She teased. Sam turned bright red and ducked his head so he could hide behind his bangs again. Dean smirked. Gabriel laughed and Cas just sighed as he led Sam to the bean bags that were in the room.

“Just ignore them, that’s what I do.” Cas smiled as he sat down with Sam. Sam nodded and kept his bangs in his face, not daring to look up at the chattering friends.

A hour had passed and the group had Sam chattering along with them as they played video games and joked about things. Sam hadn’t noticed how much time had passed until he heard Ellen calling for dinner. In all his evening was spent well. Dinner was good once they finished that he told Ellen thank you many times before going back to Jo’s room with the others. He didn’t want to go home that night, so damn it, he wasn’t going to. He didn’t care about to consequences that were to come very soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that this is so late. I had promised myself that I would never just abandon my work but I did. Again I am so sorry that this is late and hope you can forgive me!

Days had passed since that wonderful evening. Now he was on the run away from home. His dad had beaten him multiple times within those few days because he was still pissed that Sam hadn’t been home on time and that he kept sneaking off. When he had gotten home that night, his father was there. He was completely drunk and pissed. Sam took the blows to his head and rib cage, he was going to be strong this time for Dean and for himself. Then the beer bottle cracked over his head, he heard it before he felt it. The pain was followed by numbness and John yelling, “Look what you made me do!”

Sam had stood, well tried to, he didn’t say anything as he ran towards the bathroom. Once he slammed the door behind him, he heard his father’s footsteps then banging on the door. Sam collapsed in the shower, turned on the water and let it fall on his fully clothed body. He was trying to escape from this. This, this was his first attempt to actually escape from John. He couldn’t handle being beaten right now. He wanted to be with Dean, safe from his father. 

“Sam Winchester, open this god damn door right now!” John shouts could be heard over the pouring water. 

Sam’s eyes remained shut as he shouted back, “Please, just leave me alone! Just go away and not come home like you usually do! Please! I’m begging you!” After shouting that he couldn’t hear anything not even the sound of the water hitting his head and back. His heartbeat was ringing in his ears as he slowly opened his eyes to see the murky pink water washing towards the drain. 

‘What in the hell?’ He thought to himself as he brought his hand to his head. He winced at the pain he caused. When bringing his hand towards his face he could see blood washing off of it. He sighed as he thought about having to patch himself up again. He opened the shower curtain, and stepped out of the shower as quietly as possible. His clothes were dripping wet. He glanced down at himself, “Well I guess I can’t walk around the bathroom like this.” He stripped out of his clothes and tossed them back into the shower. After that, he wrapped a towel around his waist to keep himself up as he patched up the wounds. He quietly grabbed the first aid kit and looked in the mirror at his forehead, a giant gash was across his forehead and a bruise on his cheek. It wasn't a pleasant sight and it looked like it should have stiches. Sam was concerned that maybe he should go to the hospital but then what? He knew what would happen. He would be taken away from his father and then put into a foster home. Then he would have to leave his school and go somewhere else. That's when everyone would find out that he was abused. He didn't want sympathy from any of those bastards and he sure as hell didn't want them to say, "Of course he couldn't stand up for himself, he's scrawny and pathetic." There would probably be other things said but Sam didn't even want to begin to think about that. 

The quietness in the room was pleasant. It helped the ringing stop and his heart rate slow to a slow bu-dump. He was frightened to come out of the bathroom because what if his father was waiting for him, waiting to beat him to death for sure this time. Then he thought of his mother. Oh, how he wished that he knew her before she died. Maybe that's why his dad beat him so much, maybe it was because he looked like his mother. Sam thought about the things that he had heard about his mother from Bobby and a little from his father before the abuse started happening. 

"Maybe I did kill my mother. They did say she died in labor..." The thought of that depressed him the most since before he met Dean. "No, things happen, it couldn't have been my fault because she died. It was probably because she was sick or other complications that happened..." 

He finished cleaning up the wound on his head and put a large patch over it and wrapped the gauze around his head to keep the patch secured. Then he moved onto his leg, why because of when he scurried to the bathroom to escape. They were a little bruised but not too much of anything else. He looked at his chest and abdomen, nothing too serious on the outside but he should probably go to the hospital about it...no matter what could happen.

He turned off the shower and walked towards the door. He couldn’t hear his father on the other side, so he must off left or passed out on the couch again. Sam ran to his bedroom and threw some clothes. After that, he threw clothes in a bag and grabbed his laptop. He was headed to Dean’s house and was planning to stay there for a while…he just hoped that Bobby wouldn’t mind that he was there.

He stepped back out into the hallway and tip-toed through the living room…his dad was out because the drunkard wasn’t laying on the couch and his bedroom door was wide open. Sam smiled slightly and ran to the front door, escaping from the house for the last time. He was in pain slightly but that was okay, he was just happy to be gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I'm sorry that this chapter is short, I kind of lost everything that I had been working on so I had to re-write it differently.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam was lost…he knew that he was lost but he didn’t want to ask for help. Though he was afraid and wanted to be at Dean’s house already, he was also too scared to ask for directions and he had no money to call a cab. Having no phone didn’t help either and without WiFi, he can’t use his laptop to email his new friend. 

“This was so stupid, why did I even leave?” He told himself, defeated knowing he would get nowhere on his own. “I have to go back home.” He said aloud. Some of the people on the sidewalk stared at him but then would walk away with a small laugh. He didn’t like his neighborhood, it was safe enough but not for children his age. He heard someone calling after him or well, ‘hey kid’ isn’t really calling him. He looked over his shoulder at the large man.

“Aren’t you John’s boy?”

Sam nodded.

“Where’s your daddy hiding? He owes me some money and I want it back now.”

Sam shrugged as fear started to fill his eyes. John owed everyone money but this guy seriously wanted the money back if he’s confronting Sam about it. No one talked to Sam. Ever. 

“I’m talking to you and I’d expect an answer from John’s little soldier.”

“Yessir.” He slurred together quickly.

“Good, glad _you_ can understand me.” He walked closer to Sam, eyeing him up and down. “So where’s your daddy at, boy?”

“I don’t know, sir.” He responded as he dropped his bag in defeat. “He left my house about an hour ago…sir…”

He growled out something but Sam couldn’t hear it. There was a glint of something in the man’s eyes but Sam was a little frightened by the intimidation radiating off of the man that he couldn’t look into his eyes any longer. Sam looked down at his own feet, hoping the man would be gone soon. The man wasn’t leaving though, he was standing there, staring down at Sam…like a toy of some sort. “Tell your daddy I think I found something that he can repay me with.” 

“Yes sir,” he whispered. 

“What was that, boy?” He growled out.

“Yes sir!” He closed his eyes as he looked up at him. 

“That’s better, Winchester.” Said someone else, this was a younger man, closer to Sam’s age. When Sam opened his eyes, he recognized the boy from school. He was a senior, got what he wanted and when he wanted it, and he sexually harassed everyone but no one care because he’s a Novak. Lucifer. Well, that’s what everyone called him, even his brothers, no one knows his real name.

“Hi…Lucifer…” Sam said, he knew Lucifer had a thing about him. Though, he couldn’t see how…Sam had one class with the senior and he was mean to Sam in that class.

Lucfier looked at the older man telling him to get lost which left him and Sam alone…in public thank god. “So what are you doing, hanging around here Winchester?”

“I was…um…coming from home to stay at my friend’s house. He doesn’t know I’m coming though, so I was just going to turn around.” Sam half whispered as he started to back away from the older male.

“Or maybe you can ask for my help. I will gladly take you to your _friend’s_ house.” He smirked as he stepped after Sam.

“No. No. I think I’ll be okay.” He whispered again with a forced small smile.

Lucifer caught up and grabbed Sam’s arm. “I insist. So who’s your friend?” He asked as he started to pull Sam in the other direction to a red sports car. Sam struggled against the male at first but ended up giving up on fighting. He opened up the passenger door for Sam. “Get in. and don’t make me beg. Thank you.” The thank you came after Sam got into the car nervously. 

Sam was already nervous around people especially people that kind of scared him. This whole situation was bizarre and he didn’t like it. He looked around the car while smelt like expensive perfume and just Lucifer. “Um…my friend is Dean Singer…” he told Lucifer as the latter got into the driver side of the car. 

Lucifer sighed heavily as he took off and locked the doors. “Better safe than sorry.” Sam’s eyes went wide as he pulled on the handle a bit. “Listen Sam, why do you chose to hang out with the wrong people like Dean? My brothers are fine, maybe. Not Michael of course, he can be very rude. Why don’t you hang out with me and my friends one day, you’d really enjoy yourself.”

Sam shrugged slightly almost scared to say anything but something came to mind. “I—I don’t even know your real name. I only know you by Lucifer and I can’t be friends with someone I don’t know the name of.”

“Nick.”

“Huh…?”

“My real name is Nick.”

“Okay…Nick…look, I don’t know you and personally…I’m really scared to know you and your friends. It’s still difficult for me to be okay around Dean’s sister and your brothers…” Sam told him as the car left the street he lived on and past the school and soon he noticed that they were not headed for Dean’s or even the Novak’s. “Where are you taking me?” no answer. “Please tell me…I’m scared…”

“To my friend’s house, she has our group meeting there and I figured it was the only way for you to come. So I took you, by force or not.”

Sam got quiet when they turned into another bad neighborhood. Sam had nothing else to say to Nick, he was too scared and didn’t want to go with him but now he had no choice. What has he gotten himself into…oh yeah, Nick made him get into the car. There was no choice in the matter. 

When the car shut off and a group came out of the house they were sitting in front of, Sam shook with fear. He looked between the group and Nick with fear growing inside. He had just gotten the guts to get out of his one bad situation now he was in an even worse situation. When Nick got out of the car and called to one of his friends, they both opened up the passenger door to get Sam out. Nick said something but Sam couldn’t hear him anymore as he was dragged inside by the two large males.

“No…please….just take me to Dean’s…” He begged Lucifer and then the girl he knew as Meg. 

One of the girls laughed as she pushed him onto the floor. “Ohhh, so Lucifer had brought us a little toy to play with, hmm?” She laughed as she pulled a blind fold out of her pocket. “How about we play a little game we call, ‘Guess who you’re whoring for.’” With that she wrapped the blindfold around Sam’s head and covered his eyes and sat on his back. “Who wants to play first?” She asked the group of friends who were all smiling at her. 

~~

Sam felt like he had been at this place for hours, which was probably true, and the other teens have yet to get bored of him. Though, some stopped playing their games. New and old ones. Using Sam like a true toy. He couldn’t cry anymore or beg them to stop because they didn’t care. So when he bit something that was shoved into his mouth and got punch in the face after that, then he knew what was going on. 

“Come on, bitch, open wide!” Shouted some chick from the other side of the room followed by a fit of laughter. “Come on, Sammy, you know you want a cock shoved in that whore mouth of yours.” Another fit of laughter. “Beg for him to stop! That would be fun!” Laughter. “Lucifer doesn’t have all night, you know. He has to go pick up Gabriel from Dean’s house!” Lectured someone. 

“Dean?” Sam whispered the question mostly to himself. 

"Awe, look at that, he wants Dean,” teased Lucifer, who was right above Sam. He grabbed Sam’s hair and pulled his head up so he could get a good look at his prey. “Sammy, there’s spit covering your mouth. Why don’t I help you with that?” He told him before kissing the spit away. Now it was time for Sam to fight back, so he bit Lucifer’s lip. The snake retracted and slapped Sam. “Fucking little bitch!”

“Just leave me alone…I won’t tell anyone what you did to me…just let me go…please…” Sam cried out, only to receive laughter. “Why are you laughing? I don’t understand how you all can be so cruel. I don’t understand why anyone is so cruel…” He thought of his dad and remembered, everyone was cruel to him except Dean. Maybe he deserved all the mean people around him. With that train of thought going on, he let the group do whatever they wanted to him. Eventually he blacked out and couldn’t remember much of what had happened to him and he honestly didn’t want to remember. 

~~

A few hours later, Sam woke up. His eyes were still covered and he was in the back of a car. He could sense that the car was moving but didn’t know where it was taking him. He heard voices but they were slightly muffled which means…he was probably in a trunk. He tried to hear what the voices were saying but the high pitch screeching in his ears wouldn’t let him. He knew something was off right away but, again, he didn’t know. He was starting to sense a pattern with himself, he knew things but not exactly what. 

He could feel his hands were tied together behind his back and his legs were also tied. His motion was limited but he could still turn his head to try to look but, again, his eyes were covered. When he tried to call out, he felt that gag in his mouth. Whoever put him in the trunk, really didn’t want him to move or make a sound. He felt the car jolt to a stop after he had finally gotten comfortable. He felt the air hit his back and someone grab him harshly. They said something but it was distant and before he knew it, he hit the ground pretty hard. Then he was left there, on his own, tied up. 

_‘Where am I? What happened to me? Why is the ringing in my ears? Am I okay? I feel some pain but it’s kind of distant and I’m tired. Where’s Dean? I was headed there, right? I thought I was but Nick drove me somewhere else…that’s right…he took me to his group of friends…Okay, so now where am I? We played…games…and then I blacked out. What happened after that? Did they do something else to me? Dean…where are you?_

It was almost on cues when he thought that, Dean was calling his name over and over again. Sam moved his head all around trying to see him and when the blindfold was finally removed, he saw the large senior kneeling before him. His mouth was moving but he didn’t hear the words. His eyes were fuzzy as he watched Dean stand and call inside before scooping Sam up into his arms and carrying him in. 

“Dean..?” He tried to say but wasn’t sure how it sounded because Dean gave him a funny look when he laid him on the couch. Sam looked and Saw Ellen running around the couch and gasping before leaving and returning again with a med kit. She told Dean something and the boy nodded in return before cutting the rope that was binding Sam. When the rope was cut, Sam bolted up and hugged Dean. He refused to let him go when Dean tried to pull away to take a good look at him. 

“Sammy,” Dean called. “Le…g…” Sam couldn’t understand and pulled away. He cocked his head and gave Dean a weird look. 

Ellen whispered something into Dean’s ear. Dean’s had a hurt look on his face. “Hospital.” Was what Sam heard out of the sentence Dean was saying after he gave him the face. Sam quickly shook his head back and forth but only succeed in giving him a killer sharp pain from back to front. He held his head with his hands, hoping to relieve the pressure that was building up but he blacked out again before anything else could happen to him.

~~

Sam awoke again but not in Dean’s living room. He looked around and saw that this was a hospital room and he was in a hospital bed. Panic scurried through his body as he jumped out of the bed only to be caught by Dean. He looked up and Saw Dean’s lips move but heard nothing…well not nothing completely. Some of the words Dean had said were still there, but not completely. There was a high pitch ringing and then nothing and then words and then the ringing again. He spoke out a little bit, he heard himself but not all of it. He wanted to cry.

_’What’s wrong with me?!’_ Sam screamed internally. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, I know, my chapters are always pretty short and I'm sorry for that but they have to be or I'll lose the inspiration that keeps me going with this kind of stuff. Also, sorry it's been a while since my last chapter and sorry if you've been waiting. But thanks for sticking with me. Promise I'll start working on Chapter 8 right away and Chapter two of the other story I have up right now. (Can I call you Sam, not Alpha?) I did what I never wanted to do, post two chapter stories. My bad. Thanks again though.
> 
> Oh and one last thing, please tell me about my grammar mistakes. I really suck at spelling and rereading over my chapters, so I don't ever catch any mistakes. So please, please, tell me.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean watched as Sam fell back onto the bed. He was at first a little startled by the way Sam jumped up but then he realized that Sam was suffering from the loss of hearing. Dean couldn't help but feel bad for the small boy and couldn't help but feel like he should have been there for him. He knew it wasn't his fault that this happened to Sam, he knew someone was responsible. So when he called his own father and he told him that he'd be there right away, he knew his dad knew at least a little something about this.

"Sammy, I am so sorry that this happened...the good thing is, you will be able to heal fully in a few days. Your head got knocked around a bit so you can’t hear completely, just have to heal up a bit…why am I still talking? You can't hear me that well...you probably only got bits and pieces of that…" He sighed sadly. 

"Dean?" He heard his dad's scruff voice out in the hallway. Dean stood and walked towards the door. "How's Sam holding up?"

“He’s alright, I guess, they said that his hearing is slowly coming back but they aren’t sure how long its gonna take for it to come back all the way…” He sighed when he heard Sam squeak out a sob.

Bobby walked towards the bed and sat on it next to Sam. He gently rubbed his hand over Sam's back, who jumped by the sudden contact. Sam looked up with the saddest puppy dog look Dean had ever seen. "It’s okay, son, Dean and I are right here." 

Dean walked to the chair he was sitting in and smiled at Sam. "Heya Sammy..." 

Sam smiled sadly. His face wet with tears and his smile a little lopsided. He sat up slowly and held his hands out for Dean, who quickly obliged. Bobby and Dean traded spots and he held onto Sam. "The doctor will be here soon, to give us the discharge and the medication for pain you’ll need."

"And we'll be paying for this visit." Bobby said quickly after. He received a strange look from Dean but before the young man could say anything, the doctor walked into the room. 

“Hello, I’m Doctor Johnson, what’s your relation to Samuel Winchester? I need to make sure if I am able to share his records with you.”

“I’m his godfather, Bobby, I take care of his while his dad is out of town.” Bobby told the man as he shook his hand. 

“Nice to meet you, sir, now I have a question? Has anything like this ever happened to Samuel before? He has injuries that a days old and even weeks. All of course hidden by his clothing.” The doctor asked as he gestured to Sam. 

Bobby nodded and closed his eyes. “Yes, Sam is bullied at home and at school. He’s only just moved into town since the beginning of this school year. His father, is a drunk.” Bobby just needed to finally tell. “This has been occurring for a long while now and could never do anything about it because Sam never came to me and I never saw the marks.”

The doctor nodded as he quickly jotted down all the information that Bobby was giving him. Dean was in shock because Bobby knew all this and never told. Well, he understood why he couldn’t but still, he should have done something. Dean sat with the smaller male and ran his hand through his hair as the adults talked. He told him sweet things and even though Sam only heard bits and pieces, he smiled lovingly at the older boy.

 

“Hey Sammy, can I ask you something?” He asked slowly to make sure that Sam heard everything. Sam only nodded. “I know we’ve kissed and stuff like that but I want to ask you if you’d actually date me. I just assumed that we were but I didn’t know if you thought that or not.” Sam listened hard and caught the gist and nodded fiercely at the question. Dean only smiled as he kissed his forehead. 

The doctor walked over to Sam and Dean and smiled at the young man. “Hello there, Samuel, I’m Doctor Johnson, I have a few questions for you. Can you understand me well enough to answer?” Sam got nervous as the doctor spoke and slowly nodded at him. “Okay, I’ll give you a piece of paper and pen to write down answers. When you speak your words will sound a little funny because of your lack of proper hearing.” He handed him paper and his pen. “Who did this to you?” 

**Nobody I know.** He quickly scribbled down the words.

“Okay, have you ever been touched?”

**No.**

The doctor sighed. “I can’t help if you don’t tell the truth.”

**I am telling the truth.**

Dean looked over to the doctor. “Here, let me try, just give me and him sometime alone in here.” He looked to his father and then back to the doctor, who nodded slowly. The two men left the room, closing the door behind him. Dean turned his attention back to Sam and flipped the sheet of paper over. “Tell me what happened. You trust me, right?”

Sam sighed before writing: **I just don’t want to talk about it. Please don’t make me talk about it, especially with a doctor…**

Dean watched as Sam almost started crying. Dean rubbed Sam’s head. “Hey…shhh…calm down, I’m right here, Sammy.” He heard Sam hiccup because he was full on sobbing and didn’t know what to do with himself. Dean lifted Sammy gently and rocked him back and forth in his lap. “Hey, Sammy, just tell me…Please. I can’t stomach looking at you like this.”

Sam reached for the pen and paper. He slowly wrote down one name: **Lucifer.**

Dean took the paper and glared at it. “I’ll kill him! That’s why Gabriel left in a hurry! What a fucking douchebag!”

Sam leaned away from Dean as he spoke loudly and harshly. Dean just pulled him in close, again. “Sorry, sorry, I’m just pissed off that this happened to you…” Sam nodded as he closed his eyes. “You want to sleep?” Sam only nodded. 

~~

A week had passed and Sam finally got out of the hospital, most of his hearing back. He was on his way home to Bobby’s house, which he was scared to know the consequences of not being home with his father…did his father know or even care that he actually ran away to go to Dean’s? Though Sam didn’t care much and was happy to be going home with Dean, he still was fearful that his dad would find him.

Dean flung his arm around the younger male as he drove them home. “You’ll be living with us. Isn’t that great?” He ask excitedly.

“Yeah…just a little nervous…do you guys even really want me there for that long? I mean, I don’t want to be a burden or anything.” Sam said quickly which all came out jumbled together. 

Dean only smiled. “Sammy, you won’t be a burden. You’re perfectly fine.” He wanted to pull him closer but couldn’t due to the seatbelt keeping Sam in place on the passenger side. “So, Mom is cooking a big dinner tonight because she wants to celebrate you moving in with us. So what do you like to eat?”

“I’ll eat anything, I don’t want a big celebration…there’s no reason for one. I’m just coming home with you for a while.” He said slowly with a hint of sadness.

“Short while my ass. You’ll be living with us from here on out. You can share a room with me and everything. Look, even Cas and Gabe are coming tonight and Charlie. I know how you really like Charlie. Please just say something that you like, please?” He smiled as he pulled into the driveway. 

“I like…anything that doesn’t really have to do with meat. Like I love steak and burgers and stuff, I just really enjoy veggies and health nut food. So like steak and salad.” He smiled. He really loved steak. It had been a long time since he had steak.

“Steak it is! I’ll let mom know when we get inside.” Dean and Sam walked into their home, holding hands. They both let go once they parted ways. Sam heading to Dean’s room and Dean heading to the kitchen to talk to his mom. 

Sam sat down on the soft bed and closed his eyes. He felt strange and didn’t like the fact that once he closed his eyes, he was back with Lucifer, being tormented by many hands and…other things. He quickly opened his eyes and held his hands over his ears. “Don’t think about it…don’t think about it…you’re safe, Sam…safe with Dean…” He rocked slowly as he tried to drown out those horrible memories. 

Next thing Sam knew, he was wrapped up in a strong pair of arms, he pulled away at first but once he realized it was Dean, he snuggled close. “What’s the matter, Sammy? What’s going on?”

“Just bad memories…don’t want to talk about it.” He whispered

“Don’t have to…I won’t force you to.” Dean said in a sweet voice. 

Sam smiled sadly as the two of them laid back and cuddled under the blanket. He was still ridged and tight as he cuddled closer to Dean. “Thank you…”


End file.
